


Two Weeks.

by Angel110



Series: Keeping a Secret [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks.</p><p>They were given a two-week vacation. Well, obviously It wasn’t enough time for Super Junior.  As they scrambled to plan their two weeks. A few of the members got Into groups to spend their vacation together,  while  Heechul and Siwon had formed their own for themselves.</p><p>Travelling to another country was too mainstream, so they decided to travel on a private yacht just for the two of them.</p><p>As for the secret that hides behind those closet doors, It still remains to be hidden.  Heechul never mentioned It after that day, but, how long can Siwon really keep his secret? What If between life and death, he'd lose his true love?</p><p>Will Siwon be able to make the right decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks.

**Two Weeks;** _ _ _ Drowning. _

 

"LEE SUNGMIN, I'll kill you, you stupid bunny!" Heechul screamed loud enough the whole dorm could hear him,  and as that was going on, somewhere else,  the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

"Yesung!, what the hell?, that was my favourite mug!" Ryeowook's shouted, obviously pissed from the kitchen . 

They had got two weeks off, a reward for their successful tour,  Super Show 5.  The whole dorm was a mess and as It was really loud, everyone collected the things they  mostly likely needed and wanted to take with them.

After a few hours some of the members were already done and they left after saying goodbye, wishing all the best to the remaining members.   Heechul and Siwon were finally done after a while and said goodbye to the others before walking towards the door, stopping before they actually get open It.

"Do you really have everything you need, Chullie?" Siwon asked, just to  make sure they wouldn't stop half a way just to get anything Heechul badly needed that was forgotten at the dorm.

  
"Neh Wonnie, I've checked everything and my checklist Is full of ticks." Heechul replied smiling as he opened the door,  Siwon taking the luggage from him.  
  
"I can carry that myself,  I'm not weak." Heechul chuckled .  Siwon turning to give him a caring smile.  
  
"But I want to, and remember that you practiced a lot the last few weeks, I don't think you'd want to be holding luggage." Siwon retorted, always gentleman like to him, so caring and loving, sometimes Heechul caught himself In his thoughts, thinking how he deserved someone like him.  
  
"Okay, okay, you'll keep being stubborn anyway.  Now shall we'll drive to your place to get your stuff?" Heechul asked as he tilted his head towards him.  
  
"Neh, and I need to make sure I switched everything off and that I didn't leave anything Inside the fridge, since I also gave the housekeeper also some time to rest" Siwon said smiling and headed with Heechul towards his self earned and brought car.  
  
"I can imagine you not turning your stove off and a few hours or a day later, your phone ringing wit someone Informing you that your house has burned down." Heechul giggled and earned a playful glare from Siwon.

"What? It's true, remember that time you didn't turn your stove off and your kitchen almost was set on fire,  If we hadn't of notice the smoke, It would've been more than worse."

"Don't bring up that story ever again, and by the way honey,  It was actually your fault. You shouldn't have seduced me while I was cooking." Siwon smirked and put Heechuls stuff In the car before opening the passenger's door to help Heechul get Inside the car.  

Heechul took the passengers seat next and waited for Siwon to do also get In. 

"It's not my fault you look pretty sexy while cooking." He replied, rolling his eyes, and they continued their 'argument'  until they reached Siwons place.

The couple went Inside the younger's house and got his remaining belongings. Siwon also checked the stove more than once to be sure It was turned off which made Heechul laugh under his breath.  They then made their way to the coast of South Korea where Siwon had his yacht In a private haven.  The drive there went without any Incidents and they chatted about random stuff and which countries they wanted to visit in those two weeks.

Having arrived at the haven, Siwon took all their stuff and put It on the huge yacht while Heechul stood there with his mouth wide open and his pupils dilated,  as he didn't really Imagine Siwon would have an yacht that big. He only saw It on some pictures whereas It looked more small but perfect though.

"You have such a big yacht but you never used It..Why?" He asked, when the latter came back to lead him on the yacht,  Siwon chuckled and took the others hand as he leaded him on the deck.

"Well, we are always so busy and there never was never really a good time we got to use It, So I'm guessing you like It?"

"Like It?, more like  I love it!,  this will be the most amazing two weeks of my whole life because I'm spending It with the most Important person In my life." 

"Well, I'm glad you like It, we will spend two amazing weeks with each other. Alone. Only on the sea and visiting some countries.." Siwon smiled and picked his lover up bridal style In his arms and carried him Inside, laying him gently on the King sized bed.

Heechul giggled and wanted the other to let him down  but became speechless when he was scooped up Into Siwon's arms and was carried inside. 

"Tell me, were are really on a yacht and not at your home?, baby..That's amazing! You could really live on the sea with it!, I'm going tell Donghae when we come back!, He will be so jealous!" 

"No baby, Donghae will beg me to lend him the yacht and you know that he breaks everything he gets to touch, and a lso I don't want the other members to beg us to come with us next time. The yacht should be a place only for the two of us." Siwon smiled and kissed Heechul softly.

Heechul smiled Into the kiss and broke It after a few seconds. "You're right and now let's start this thing!..you know how to control this right?" He asked, lifting a brow.

"Of course I do baby or else I wouldn't have asked you to spend our vacation on the sea."

 

_**One Week Later;** _

 

The two lovers laid, panting softly In each others hold after making love In the yacht,  Siwon played with Heechul's hair as they both looked Into each other eyes filled with love.  There was a beautiful silence for a few minutes as they both were just looking at each other, enjoying how close they finally were, without having any Irritating Interruptions.

At least that was what they thought for those few minutes until the yacht started to sway unexpectedly heavily and they both jumped slightly,  having Heechul to start panicking slightly. 

"Siwonnie, what was that?, didn't you say we won't get any storms during our vacation?" The older asked the younger, looking panicked at the latter.

"Neh, I checked It more than 20 times to be sure!, I guess It was wrong...don't worry babe, It'll be over soon." He said, giving a Heechul a  soft peck on his forehead as he stroked the others back to calm him down, It didn't last long as they were Interrupted by a loud thunderstorm and made Heechul jump and whimper slightly.

"It's okay baby, It was only a thunderstorm and will be over soon, I promise." Siwon tried to calm his lover down, being one of only a few people who knew of the others bad experiences with thunderstorms and his fear these experiences had caused him to have. Heechul tightened his grip around the younger's neck and buried his face Into the other's chest, hoping It would all just end.

"Wonnie, please make It stop" Siwon sighed and rocked Heechul back and forth gently. 

"Wait a second baby, I'll look how bad It Is. It should stop any minute though." He then stood up after breaking the hug gently which was a bit difficult with a scared and clinging adult baby, holding onto him tightly. "Don't go.. Please.. You know how scared I am by thunderstorms.."

Heechul begged his lover with pleading eyes and curled up Into a ball, hugging a pillow tightly as Siwon only gave him a soft peck on his cheek and got dressed Into a boxer before going outside and checking the storm.

He went outside on the deck and looked around. It was storming hard and even for him himself It was difficult to keep the balance. The sky was captured by dark, almost black, big clouds which had strikes of lightening every now and then.  
  
The sea had changed It's colour from a wonderful, bright blue to a deep blue which reflected the colour of the sky. The waves were crashing hard against the yacht and some were so high that they reached over the reeling and splashed onto the dark wooden floor, almost reaching Siwon's feet.  
  
Suddenly Siwon noticed that they strayed off course and ran as fast as he could without slipping over to the helm and tried to put himself back back on course. Even though he had so much strength, It was really difficult to navigate against the storm Into the right direction again, mother nature was much more powerful.  
  
While Siwon tried to come back on course Heechul started worrying, because Siwon hasn't come back yet, although he feared to go outside with such a harsh  storm, he worked up the courage and stood up slowly, wearing his bathrobe before hesitantly walking towards the door.

He hesitantly opened the door and jumped back as another thundering was heard, he then took a deep breath and stepped outside, biting his lower lip as he looked around for Siwon.  
  
The storm got harder and Heechul was already scared weak, he also panicked as he couldn't see Siwon anywhere and took a few steps forward, trying so  hard to keep his balance. 

Siwon looked around to check when they would come back on course again and saw Heechul swaying a bit on the deck and trying to hold onto the reeling. 

"Heechul! Go back Inside! What are you doing?!" he shouted worriedly.

But the other couldn't hear him over the  storm, just then another loud thundering was heard and It Heechul frightened violently to the point he could no longer be able to keep his balance anymore.

"HEECHUL!!!"

Everything happened as If It was In slow motion, Siwon saw his lover slowly being dragged over the reeling, catching his terrorized and traumatized facial expression before he flew off and  down Into the angry sea.  

"S-SIWON!~" Heechul also called out for his lover as he tried to reach the reeling to grab and hold onto but he already was Inside the water.

Both of their screams weren't heard as It was only the thunderstorm that could be heard. Both were panicking and while Siwon tried to clear the Image of out his mind so he could go rescue his lover, the waves were hitting hard against the poor latter's face.

The storm got harder and Heechul knew he would die a horrible death soon as his powers were almost completely used. Why him? Why now? He was asking himself and escaped Into his own world.

They were going to make their relationship official In only a few months. They wanted to get married next year as a symbol for their bond. They wanted to spend the rest of their life together and also with the other band members, their family, their fans... In that moment his past experiences and the most wonderful and dreadful moments of his life were playing and flashing In front of his eyes.

The life he had before he debuted,  endless studying and stress , celebration days with his family.. The audition and when he got accepted and debuted.. the hard trainee days, when he met the other members and they finally became a family... When they lost some members and whereas they mourned, when he met Siwon.. Siwon... Their confession.. Their first kiss.. Their first night together.. Their first anniversary.. But also their first fight... He didn't want to lose all he had In only a few minutes.. 

His life was nearly perfect and he would lose everything so soon? That had to be the worse thing ever, he tried to believe this was just a nightmare, but his lungs filling with water as and his whole body aching while he desperately tried to keep himself above the water made him realize this wasn't just a nightmare. It was the terrible reality.

While Heechul feared about losing  his life, Siwon was almost about to have a  breakdown so he  had to make a decision. He had to rescue his lover but would the latter be thankful and stay with him or would he be scared and break up with him ? But also he didn't want to see Heechul dying, he didn't want to be responsible for his love's death when he could prevent It...why Is he even thinking about this, he then thought he can't be selfish, whether you don't like the person or not, the right thing to do anyway, Is to risk  ones life for them, that's a true warrior right?, right. 

He had to act quickly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The first time he's ever cursed like that. 

"HEECHUL!!!" He screamed his lover' name though he knew the other couldn't hear him. If he jumps Into the sea there was only a little chance to rescue Heechul and to survive himself. No, there was only one way he couldn't rescue his love, he's everything., with determination, nothing can stop him.

He raised his hands up In front of his chest, his palms showing Into the direction of Heechul as a ball of water was raising up and closing around Heechul. The older only caught Siwon raising his hands before he lost consciousness and sank Into the deep blue sea.

Siwon gasped as he saw Heechul sinking down and quickly closed the ball around the older, raising his hands up as the ball of water with Heechul Inside raised up In the air.

Then the younger moved the ball into his direction and let it down carefully beside him on the wooden floor as the ball of water broke around Heechul and the water splashed onto the floor.

Siwon kneeled down beside him and started to break down Into tears as he saw his love all weak and destroyed like that, but he had to be strong for Heechul. It wouldn't help the both of them If he just cried, so with all his strength, he tried to stop and picked his lover up bridal style. H e brought  Heechul's  unconscious and weak body Inside and laid him carefully down on the wooden floor. He brushed the others cold and wet cheek and lips with his fingertips which caused him to tremble and almost break down again, but he had to calm down, this wasn't the right time or moment for a breakdown.

Slowly but hesitantly Siwon lowered his head on Heechul's chest and listened to the other's slight and quiet heart beat which started to get uneven and even weaker until It finally stopped which caused his heart to almost jump out of his chest and his eyes to widen In shock and terror. 

"NO! Heechul! Please, don't leave me like this!, You can't leave me! Listen to me!" 

The young man yelled at his lover though he knew It wouldn't make a difference, but there was a chance Heechul would get to live again. He had one chance to rescue his soulmate, one chance and they both could continue living happily or Heechul could come back to life again but Siwon would either die or worse or the best depending on the view on It, both could die, but If heaven really existed they would be reunited again.  

No matter what would happen Siwon was sure he will do anything to save him.  The only problem was that It was a very new and advanced, he only practiced It for a few times and only for small animals but what laid In front of him was a full grown man. He had to try though. He couldn't forgive himself If he let his soulmate die without even trying. Siwon placed his hands on his Heechul's chest and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on only Heechul and collected all the energy he had.  

Then a small light beamed out of Siwon's hands and became brighter. A good sign so far. He also already felt some of his own energy going over Into Heechul's dead body. It seemed to be working. 

Yes, Siwon was able to control the elements. Every male of the Choi's was able to do that but no one knew about them, but Siwon was special, because he could control every element and not only one like the others of the Choi family. 

After some minutes a soft groan was heard and Siwon's lips formed a slight smile as he continued to transfer his energy Into Heechul though he already started to feel weaker. Heechul slowly began to feel his body. A strange warmth travel along his whole body, head all the way to his toes.

Was there really something like Heaven and God who would take care of him like Siwon always told him? No, If he would be In Heaven his body wouldn't ache and he wouldn't feel so miserable.  Before he was able to open his eyes he turned his head to the side and coughed up all the water which was previously trapped In his lungs. He leaned back and opened his eyes only slowly but then widened them. In shock? In surprise? Maybe fear? Or happiness? It was a mix of overwhelming feeling and he didn't know what to think about, thinking It must be a miracle, a dream as he saw Siwon kneeling beside him, the younger's hands glowing over his chest. 

But something was wrong and no it wasn't the strange glowing of his hands. Siwon looked very pale and exhausted though he smiled at him. 

"S-Siwon? Wh-what? Wh-why? H-how?" Heechul asked, barely a whisper coming out of his wt and plump lips. Siwon then removed his hands and smiled faintly at his lover he just rescued. 

"H-Heechul.. My dear, dear Heechul.. I was afraid to lose you forever.. A-are you alright again? I-I know It's maybe n-not the right moment a-and you didn't want me to do th-that, but-" He slowly raised his hand In the air and used his last powers as letter In fire with small hearts and butterflies of water appeared above them. "What-?" Heechul looked shocked at what his lover was doing. Why is he able to do that? Since when and Is that reality? 

But then tears rolled down the older's cheeks as he read the forming sentence. 'My love, do you want to mar-' Then the sentence stopped completing and a loud shut was heard as Siwon lost consciousness and fell to the floor. 

"S-SIWON! S-Siwon! No no no, wake up! Please! No, you can't die! Not now, not after rescuing me! Please, stay with me! You can't leave me!" Heechul shouted as fountain of tears came pouring out of his eyes, not because of happiness but of pain and sorrow as he shook his lover to wake him up. 

But the results were not what Heechul wanted but what e expected anyway,  Siwon didn't wake up. He stayed lying there lifelessly but with a small smile on his lips. If Heechul didn't knew better, he could have thought that the younger was just taking a nap. Trembling and crying violently, Heechul half kneeled and half laied on his lover's cold body. He couldn't believe that It would be the end... not like that... Siwon couldn't leave him yet... No, he just couldn't!

 

_**One Year Later;** _

 

Today was The Big Day and Heechul was very nervous as he stood In his white tuxedo In front of the mirror, next to him his best friend and best man, Leeteuk.

"Calm down Chullie, It's your big day. Everything will turn out great. You two are a perfect couple and will be even more perfect when you're married." Leeteuk said smiling and placed his hands on the younger's shoulder.

"I know, I know.. I can't help but feel so nervous... It's a big step.." Heechul took a deep breath and turned to face his best friend. 

"Do I look good? Is my hair okay?" He asked for the nth time today.

Heechul was going to be married on the sea, though he still remembered that horrible day one year ago.. and he will always remember It..how can he forget such a thing..

"Yes Chullie, everything looks perfect on you, everyone would love to marry you If they saw you like this" Leeteuk chuckled and motioned the younger that It was time to go on the deck where all their friends and family and not to forget his soon-to-be husband were waiting for him.

With taking a last deep breath and his heart beating rapidy, Heechul stepped towards the door, holding his hand out to open It but froze for a moment as Images of those moments In that one terrible day flashed In my head.

"Is everything alright, Chullie? Are you feeling sick?" Leeteuk asked worriedly.

Heechul shook his head and gave the older a smile that he was alright, as he stepped out side and all eyes were Immediately glued on him.

In front of the helm there were the priest and his soon-to-be husband already waiting for him. The latter gave him his wonderful smile and didn't once take his eyes off him.

Heechul got baptized one day ago, only for the wedding and to marry this wonderful man.

With Leeteuk on his left Heechul stepped forward to his love, smiling happily but being very nervous.

Now standing next to the handsome, kind man he would marry In some minutes, he took the other's hand and both faced the priest as the latter started his speech.

Everyone had his gaze on the couple and waited for the moment where the rings should be exchanged and the two lovers should make their little speech.

Finally the time had come and the younger already had made his beautiful speech, causing Heechul to sob  softly. Now It was his turn and he took the ring with slightly shaking hands from his best man and softly started to speak while putting the ring on the other's finger.

What Heechul said was only for the best men and his soon-to-be husband to hear but only the other was able to understand the meaning correctly. The priest announced the two of them now being husband and husband and both could share a kiss.

The kiss was full of emotions and seemed to last decades for the now married couple but only lasted a few seconds as loud cheers made them break the kiss.

"I love you Choi Heechul..."

"I love you too, Choi Siwon..." Heechul whispered smiling brightly at his husband and hold the younger's hand, giving It a gentle squeeze.

They hadn't told anyone about what happened at the day Siwon almost was gone forever and wouldn't do It in near future. It was a miracle and they were overly happy to be here now and today, together and now married. 

I guess It only **Destined** to be....


End file.
